warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch Wolkensterns Reise. Verweise Sicht *Wolkenstern Charaktere *Gänsepfote *Schneckenpfote *Minzpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Rehauge Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WolkenClan-Territorium Tiere *Eichhörnchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, Zweibeiner, Monster *Clanränge: Anführer, Schüler, Mentor *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: "Beim SternenClan!", "SternenClan, hilf uns!" Wissenswertes *Seite 27: Der Satz "Woah! Way to go, Cloudstar!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Woah/Wow! Weiter so/Toll gemacht/Gut gemacht, Wolkenstern!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Großartig! Wie hoch du springen kannst, Wolkenstern!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 220 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 27: Die Sätze "Seriously? 'Way to go, Cloudstar!' He's our leader, don't you know?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ernsthaft/Dein Ernst? 'Toll gemacht, Wolkenstern!' Er ist unser Anführer, weißt du.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Soll das ein Witz sein? Natürlich kann Wolkenstern hoch springen! Hast du vergessen, dass er unser Anführer ist?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 220 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 27: Der Satz "I was just really impressed!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich war nur tief (davon) beeindruckt!") wurde im Deutschen mit "So so habe ich das nicht gemeint!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 220 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 27: Der Satzrest "(...) as he steadied himself in the tree (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) während er im Baum sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) während er sich im Baum niederließ (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 220 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 27: Das Wort Fliegen vom Satz "(...), dass es sich fast wie Fliegen anfühlte - (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 220 von The Untold Stories, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 28: Der Satz "Snailpaw and Mintpaw can follow whichever route you choose." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Schneckenpfote und Minzpfote können dann der Route folge, die du auswählst, egal welche das sein mag.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Schneckenpfote und Minzpfote dürfen sich den Weg aussuchen, auf dem sie uns folgen wollen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 221 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 29: Der Satz "Cloudstar disentangled his jaws from her neck fur and nodded." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 222 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 29: Der Satzteil "(...) to jump one by one, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dass sie nacheinander/einer nach dem anderen springen sollte (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), wie sie von Ast zu Ast springen sollten, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 222 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 30: Der Satzteil "(...) let out a yelp (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) jaulte auf/kreischte, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) schnappte nach Luft, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 223 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 32: Der Satz "Wow! That was awesome!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wow! Das war fantastisch/toll!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Beim SternenClan! Das war sensationell!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 224 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 34: Der Satzrest "Behind him, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 226 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 34: Das Wort fiel um vom Satz "Der Baum fiel um!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 227 von The Untold Stories, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Cloudstar's Journey/Chapter 3 Kategorie:Verweise